Who Could Ever Love Me?
by Guardian of the Moon
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn haven't seen each other after the War of the Rings was ended, five long years. One day, Faramir comes to Edoras asking if Aragorn and Arwen may visit. Do the monarchs really just want to visit or do they have another idea in mind?
1. Dreams

"Who could ever love you? Hm? No one, you cold, deceitful, cruel, bloodthirsty bitch! Did you really think that I loved you? You really are stupid, aren't you? I was just after you for your looks, not for you yourself." The speaker turned and started walking away, still speaking, "Heh. You really loved me, didn't you? How pathetic. The Shield-maiden of Rohan turns out to be just like every other woman. Deceitful, lying, traitorous, shall I go on?" the man stopped talking and kept getting further and further away from her.  
  
"Faramir! Faramir!" Éowyn called, her outstretched hand reaching for the man in her dreams. "Wait! Please!" The man Éowyn called paused but did not turn or look back at her. "Faramir! Please! Don't go!! Please!" The man continued walking. "FARAMIR!!!" Éowyn screamed-  
  
--and sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. A dream. That's all that it was. Éowyn wiped the pearlized perspiration off of her forehead. Oh Valar. That stupid dream again! It happens almost every night! Ugh!!!! And it's not like I could tell anyone about it. Whatever I said would get to Éomer and knowing him, he'd probably kill Faramir.  
  
Éowyn swung her feet onto the floor and stood. Dressing quickly, she walked silently out of Edoras and into the fresh night air. Faramir. He was the one who haunted her thoughts day and night, night and day, all those years since they had last seen each other; it had been five long, lonely, miserable years for Éowyn at least. He was the one she dreamed about, missed more than she was willing to admit. Get over it, Éowyn, she scolded herself. He isn't still in love with you! He never was! And you fell for it! Even broke your promise because of him! And for what? Nothing! That's what. N-No! No! H-He does love me. However, Éowyn faltered as she said this, not truly believing it. What if that voice inside of her head was right? After all, who could love her? Who wasn't her kin, anyway?  
  
After that first man broke her heart, Éowyn encased her heart in ice, hoping to never feel again, and promised herself that she would never truly love a man again. At least not like that. She loved her brother, yes and she had loved her uncle, but they were her family. Wormtongue was right then. I am a cold-hearted bitch. Who could ever love me? No one. But he was wrong about me. I have loved. But I will no longer. I cannot endure the torment over and over again. I just cannot! Éowyn paused and smiled cruelly at her own folly. Listen to me. The tough shield-maiden whining over a man. How pathetic. I can fight, I can kill, but I can't handle love? How weak. I will renew my promise. I will keep my heart in ice and not let it be even cracked for that causes only pain, nothing more. I will not allow that to happen to me. I will not. This I swear.  
  
***  
  
Moonie: I hope ya'll liked this and you're bashing Éowyn on the head right now because she thinks that Faramir doesn't like her. Stupid! *whacks Éowyn* And sorry I made Faramir sound really evil! I didn't want to but he had to be to fit into the plot. Review please! 


	2. Arrival at Edoras

"Faramir? Hello, Faramir? Anybody home?" Beregond waved his hand in front of the steward's face. Faramir sat stiffly on his horse, probably feeling every bump in the road, his gaze fixed on his horses neck, which he didn't see. Instead, he saw a woman, a beautiful one. Beautiful? Try gorgeous! Ah, Éowyn. "Hello?! FARAMIR?!" Beregond almost shouted.  
  
"Huh? What-oh it's just you, Beregond," Faramir started.  
  
"Oh, don't I feel loved," Beregond grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking."  
  
"So I noticed. Do you realize that I've been calling your name for the past, oh maybe twenty minutes?!"  
  
"Sorry. What do want?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you to relax because otherwise you are going to be one big bruise in the morning and to stop worrying about whether the White Lady has forgotten you or not, I doubt she has."  
  
Faramir winced. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had hoped it wasn't-"  
  
"Well, it is," Beregond interrupted.  
  
Faramir glared at his friend. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I had hoped that it wasn't quite so obvious because if an unobservant person such as yourself noticed, then the Lady surely will, she never misses a thing." Faramir stuck his nose in the air, feigning snobbyness. Beregond chuckled at the prince's actions, actions that were identical to those of some of the nobles Beregond had seen.  
  
"Anyways, how could the Lady not remember you? You are hardly a person to forget."  
  
"I haven't seen her in years! If she remembers me, and I'm not saying she does, she probably thinks that I'm some little stuck-up, pompous, noble- born brat!"  
  
Beregond snorted. "I doubt that! Since when have you ever shown any sign of acting like that? Never. Now, maybe your bro- never mind." Beregond cut himself of quickly.  
  
"Hm? You would say 'Now, maybe your brother' what?"  
  
"Sorry my lord," Beregond lapsed into respect. "There was no need to say that. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."  
  
"No, you shouldn't, but finish what you were going to say."  
  
"Well, my lord," Beregond said slowly. "I was saying that maybe your brother might have made Éowyn think that he was like that. He was like that sometimes too. You are very different from Boromir, sir."  
  
"Drop the 'my lord' and 'sir' please, Beregond. You know I don't like that. And it's not like someone who should hear my titles is going to hear them out here."  
  
"Yes, sir," Beregond said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Faramir sighed. This was going to be a long day with Beregond teasing him for all of it. They, and a company of men, were riding to Edoras with a message from the king. The message informed the king of Rohan that the king of Gondor would be coming for a visit soon. Faramir, being himself, was nervous at the thought of seeing Éowyn after five years of being parted. Dreams, nightmares rather, had plagued him constantly. Constantly without any letup. In the dreams Faramir was rejected over and over by Éowyn or she confessed that she had never loved him and never would. a/n: they dream alike don't they ^ ^ Beregond, however, was confident that Éowyn would not hate Faramir and tried to convince his friend that this was true. Faramir refused to believe him.  
  
***  
  
The doors of Edoras opened to reveal the steward of Gondor and his company of men. Faramir spared a brief glance around, his eyes landing on a certain woman.and he wrenched himself away before he could get so tongue tied and nervous that he would make a fool of himself. "Éomer King!" Faramir cried. "I bring word from the King Elessar! He and the Queen Evenstar are to be riding here for a visit in two weeks if you would be so kind as to receive them. I was instructed to notify you that they would love to stay for as long as you were willing to share your hospitality!" probably really crappy, but I suck at the heraldic stuff  
  
"Very well. Send a messenger back to your king telling him that he and his wife may stay as long as they would like to. As for the rest of your company, please follow Hamrond strange name huh. He will escort you to your quarters where you may stay until your king arrives." Éomer led Faramir away after the rest as they departed. In an tone that was meant for Faramir's ears only, "I hate all of that formality." He added, smiling, "Follow me. The prince of Ithilion would usually be quartered in our guest quarters as an esteemed guest, and not with his soldiers. This way." Éomer led Faramir down one hallway, through another, and by the time they stopped, Faramir was thoroughly and completely lost. "Here," Éomer said, pulling out a ring of keys. "If this is acceptable, then you are welcome to stay here, friend." Éomer unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal as luxurious a room as Faramir could want.  
  
"It's fine," Faramir said.  
  
"Then, I must take my leave of you. If you need anything, then don't hesitate to call a servant." Éomer turned and walked back to his throne room, leaving Faramir to his thoughts.  
  
Faramir walked into his new room and sighed, closing the door behind him. As was usual for Faramir when he was left alone, his thoughts turned to Éowyn. She probably doesn't even remember me. Who would? I am and always have been just the second son of the steward of Gondor. Second in everything to my brother Boromir.  
  
***  
  
Moonie: Well? Did ya like it? Why don't you tell me what you thought by pushing the little button at the bottom of this page. | | | \/ 


	3. Caged Heart

Who could ever love me?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
= author's notes  
  
" " = speaking  
  
If the characters seem out of character, that's too bad, but it IS my fanfic so just deal with it.  
  
***  
  
Éowyn kept her gaze focused slightly above the men who had just arrived, so as to not seem disrespectful by not paying attention and to keep from looking at a certain man and loosing control of herself. She spared one glance at him before looking at the rest of his men. He's even handsomer than I remember! It took all of her self control to keep from staring at Faramir while she listened to her brother greet the guests and as Éomer summoned a servant to show the tired men where they would be staying.  
  
Éowyn shifted slightly and froze at Éomer's curious look. She needed to calm down before she spazzed. When Éomer led Faramir out of the room and Éowyn had escaped into one of the less used halls that also led to her room, Éowyn let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and sagged against the wall  
  
"Tense, my lady?" an amused voice asked beside Éowyn, making her jump. She turned and relaxed again as she saw it was Elana, her maidservant, closest fried , and confidant.  
  
"I'm obvious, I guess?" Éowyn replied.  
  
"If you've been having nightmares weekly during the five years, three months, and two days since you last saw each other, yes. I know you've been keeping track, I saw the calendar in your room. Don't think you can hide anything from me, my lady. It won't work."  
  
Éowyn winced. So she had been a bit obsessive about Faramir. The next thing her friend said made her speechless.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"When. Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Faramir. You. Love. Him," Elana said slowly as if Éowyn was dense.  
  
"I heard what you said! What makes you think I'm going to tell him at all?!"  
  
"So you do like him! I knew it!" Elana laughed triumphantly at this. She had known about Éowyn's love for Faramir but hadn't been able to pry it out of Éowyn until now.  
  
"No-! That's not what I- I give up!" Éowyn cried as Elana continued to laugh. Éowyn started to walk to her room while her "friend" still laughed.  
  
Elana stopped laughing and sobered when she was beside Éowyn again. "Seriously, though, you should tell him. I mean, what's the worst that'll happen?"  
  
"He could reject me for one!" Elana stopped her teasing then, seeing Éowyn was not in the mood for any teasing.  
  
When Éowyn reached her room, she slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. She really wanted to tell Faramir how she felt, but-  
  
But. That was it. She couldn't tell him, no matter how many excuses she came up with, it would always boil down to the fact that she was afraid that Faramir wouldn't return her feelings and that it would ruin the slight friendship they had. Éowyn laughed harshly at herself. The great Shieldmaiden of Rohan afraid of something as small as this! Her enemies would laugh at her for this. She feared this even worse than a cage, what she had told Aragorn she had feared. It was a cage, of sorts, a cage around her heart instead of her body. And with that train of thought, Éowyn fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the dark place that no one ever goes, a voice cackled cruelly . "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!"  
  
"Um, I don't know how I like being called 'it'," another voice replied.  
  
FV "Shut up. You should be on your knees thanking me. I brought back to life. You owe me BIG TIME!"  
  
SV "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."  
  
FV "Now, my creation! Wreak terror!!"  
  
SV "What? Do you think you're Frankenstein or something?"  
  
FV "I'm not?"  
  
SV *sweatdrop*  
  
FV "JUST KIDDING!!! HAHAHAHAHA--*chokes*"  
  
SV "See what you get for that?"  
  
FV "Anyway, here is your dinner plate-"  
  
SV "My what?"  
  
FV "Your dinner plate! You know, the big round thing you carry around on your back?"  
  
SV "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!! AND IT'S NOT A DINNER PLATE!!!!!!!"  
  
FV *BIG sigh* "Fine, have it your way. Shield. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by an idiot-"*is attacked*  
  
SV "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!!"  
  
FV "Okay, okay!!! You're not!!! Just don't kill me!!  
  
FV "I want you to go pester everyone and provide some comedy."  
  
SV "What if I don't want to?"  
  
FV "If you don't, you'll die for the second time and you'll be staying that way for the rest of eternity."  
  
SV *gulp* "You have a persuasive way of arguing. I'll do it."  
  
FV "Good. Look out Faramir and Éowyn, here comes trouble! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *fades*  
  
***  
  
A/N: *dodges random objects thrown because of no updating* If ya'll have any suggestions for funny things that should happen, tell me in your review! OH MY GOD IS THAT A PENGUIN?! Sorry I haven't updated! OOOOOWWWWW!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!!!!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! 


End file.
